


Concert Fun

by Fanykuroi



Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Smut, Teasing, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: This will be a lil fun idea I've had an a deep fantasy I want realized somehow uwu
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548058





	Concert Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a lil fun idea I've had an a deep fantasy I want realized somehow uwu

** **

** ~Concert Fun~ **

It was dark, music loud, lights and effects all around. Shia was hypnotized to it all. She could feel the beat all the way to her core, the bass feeding her pulse, the rhythm moving her veins; and it was all she could do to not get her man by the arm, drag him to a seclude area and fuck his brains out. But who was she kidding? She bet if her Master knew the totally indecent yet thrilling fantasy currently running through her head he would not waste a breath and make it a reality, which means she would be _sans_ panties in a heartbeat…not that she would ever complain about that. But this was supposed to be a date. A cute evening out, a simple dinner in their favorite restaurant, a nice stroll in the park before the concert of one of his favorite bands that she has started to love, and then some fun once at home. Yet now, as she heard the band live and felt the raw energy around her, her body awakened, humming with the vibrations around her, made her aware of every inch of the man currently standing behind her in a protective manner – the same man she was seriously contemplating to just mess up and fuck right then and there.

She knew this band was heavy, but this was insane. Only a few bands have ever evoked such reactions out of her, but this band took the cake. Her body was awake, a thin layer of perspiration already covering her, anticipation making her mind cloud in a mist of lust and pure raw hunger. She couldn’t understand how a simple band could do this to her, or if it was a combination of that and the man behind her that just radiated simple yet pure dominance. _It didn’t matter_, she thought with a soft snort. She needed to do something about it and soon, before she went completely crazy.

If she thought Michael didn’t noticed how she started to shift a bit, how her body started to strain and shudder a bit, how goosebumps started to break on her arms and how she tentatively would break her tongue out of its wet cavern and cross it across her bottom lip slowly, seductively, as if wanting her mouth on something else…well, she had another thing coming. He knew her better than he knew himself, every quirk, every crease and curve. How many endless nights he spent exploring every inch of her? Discovering new places every time, savoring each sensation she brought out of him? She couldn’t hide anything from him even if she wanted to. He knew the precise moment the music started to affect her. He knew exactly what was going through her head right now and it was going to be his pleasure to make her fantasies a reality. He vaguely remembered her telling him about a concert fantasy she had, but he knew he was going to shatter that fantasy and make it a million times better. Right… About…

_Now._

Smirking like the wolf who had his prey right where he wanted, Michael took his right hand out of his front pocket and slowly ghosted it over her right hand upwards, almost as an afterthought through her forearm and arm, placing his hand on her right shoulder like a protective gesture. Even on the darkness of the room, he could see the goosebumps his touch left behind and how she stiffened, extremely conscious and aware of him. Pleased with this reaction and knowing he had her right where he wanted her mindset wise, he started his slow but sure game of seduction. He was going to at least make her cum once at the rhythm of this song before taking her. Guess his choice of making her wear a mini skirt along with his favorite thigh highs and boots was a good idea after all.

With his hand on her shoulder, he slowly crossed it across her collar bones until he almost had her on a soft head lock, bringing her backwards until she was fully resting on him, her back to his chest, every soft inch of her molder to every hard inch of him. His left hand caressed her hip softly before resting on the lower part of her stomach. He swayed them both to the rhythm of the music, leaning close to her ear and inhaling her delicious perfume, her intoxicating scent, letting them both get lost in the music and their feelings. The music was pounding in the background, but they were so lost in it all, that it was like they were under water. He would nuzzle her ear, stroke her collarbone softly, or slowly graze the flesh of her hip that came out to play when her shirt rode up a bit; only to be gifted all the reactions that were coming out of her- like a soft gasp, a deep sharp inhale of her breath, a shaky exhale, a graze of her bottom against his front, teasing him to take things further, yet trusting him to not go beyond what both of them could handle in a crowded space like this.

Shia was so lost in all the sensations her teasing Master was delivering that she couldn’t even remember where she was. She just could focus on him, his touch driving her crazy, her body responding exactly how he wanted, and her never sated little cunt weeping for its Master to give it attention. She didn’t care they were surrounded by hundreds of people, maybe even thousands. She didn’t care that it was highly disrespectful to not pay attention to the band performing. She didn’t care that she could get caught. She trusted her Master. She knew he would never put her in an embarrassing or dangerous situation. Still, they were also closeted exhibitionist so public teasing and sex in some risqué places tended to happen here and there. Yet this was on another level in itself. This was something she wanted badly, something she has been fantasizing since he told her about wanting to see this band live again. And now that she was here, what was her dearly Master doing? _Unmercifully teasing the hell out of her with no plans of actually doing shit._ The caresses were becoming more risqué, her skin more heated and sensitive and that was about all she could handle before bursting like a bubble. She decided to take the teasing to a whole new level. With as much caution as she could master, she turned her head a bit and whispered seductively on her master’s ear, loving how the hairs on the back of his head stood up.

“Push me more, further. I am nowhere near breaking point. Command me. Play me. Push me. Prove me who I belong to. Prove who owns me. Prove who has my heart. Make me yours…Mind, Body and Soul. Demand what’s yours by right.” Shia smirked at the end of it, seeing the gaze on him change to a full predatory one. A gaze she knew well and tended to put on his face as often as she could.

Michael took her face softly in one hand and turned it facing forward. He slowly bent to her ear and growled, “Do not move,” while grazing his teeth on her earlobe. Shia stilled, and as much as she wanted to moan and throw her head aside to give him more access, she knew that defying him now was not a good idea. So, she stilled and willed herself to calm down and submit to the man that has been taking care of her for a while now.

Michael lowered one hand and slowly stroked the outside of her thigh in an upward motion, careful to not tousle her skirt and alert attention to themselves, although the place was pretty packed and dark, giving them the ability of privacy on public. He smirked at her tensing at his touch, and how oh-ever-so-slowly she shifted a bit and widen her stance, giving him access everywhere.

“I thought I told you not to move.” He whispered in her ear and pinched the inside of her thigh as a little punishment. She squealed but stilled again, not moving her gaze from where it was.

He smirked and blew softly on her neck while whispering, “Do you know what is like to feel like an observer who knows the ending babygirl? _All_ of the endings?” He carefully moved his hands forward, tugging a bit on the fabric that was in the middle of his fingers and it’s goal. “Do you know why is just me that breaks you? This urge you feel so deeply…it like it’s in your bones. And I’m going to pick them apart and know you fully inside and out. So get ready…” and with that, a single digit penetrated her, making her knees go weak with all the dirty talk and sudden intrusion. She was drenched, hot and heavy, ready for whatever he was about to ditch her, and it was one of the things he loved the most about her. How responsive she was to him and everything he did, like she was made for him and him only.

The feelings attacked her all at once. The sensations flashing in her brain. Her eyes rolling back. Her muscles clenching and contracting…so far beyond what she expected. The concoction of environment and hormones ravaging her. Breaking her. Making her go crazy. The speed and thrust of his hand accelerated, he added more, he took more, he demanded more of her, of everything she could give her right now. The lights were heavy, the crowd was wild, the sound was pulsing and her body was straining for that perfect audible and symmetrical release. She was close. So very damn close and he knew it, but there was something he was waiting for, and for the life of her she couldn’t remember what it was…he was keeping her on the edge. Always do close but never enough for her to propel forward. She gasped and slumped backwards a bit, panting and doing her damn best to hold on. Then she remembered.

“M-Master please! Please let me go…let me cum!” She begged with a whimper and a tearful face and that was all it took.

Michael double his assault on her pretty weeping cunt and made her fly higher than never before. Her screams faded into the oblivion of the music, The volume of the crowd, the pulse. The lights were flashing wild and her eyes became lost in her own head as she rode her release away, tiredly slumping completely towards her master. It was everything she dream it would be, and at the same time it was more. He never ceased to amaze her. How he understood what she wanted but gave her what she needed. It was something she will always love about him. She closed her eyes and leaned back, savoring all that he was while she came back to earth.

“Don’t be fainting on me yet kitten, we still have the main course…”

_Oh shit_.


End file.
